bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nadare Yamamaru
"She is like the wind. Here today, gone tomorrow. Silent & deadly, yet graceful she flies with sakura blossoms." - Tori-kai describes Nadare to Nori. Nadare Yamamaru (雪崩 山まる, Yamamaru Nadare lit Avalanche mountain) is a young Shinigami who was friends with Torikai Maiyuma 2 years before she graduated, a year before him. She now serves in the Fourth Division, much to Tori-kai's disappointment. She sometimes visits him on windy days, which makes her more mysterious, coming and going as the wind blows. Nadare makes a brief appearance in Beginning of the four due to her graduating first. Appearance Nadare is a short, lithe Shinigami with short white hair. Long strands of hair hang from different parts in her hair. She wears a standard shihakushō but with oversized sleeves, which have silver thread around the hem. She wears her zanpakutō on her side, tucked into a silver sash around her waist. Her brown eyes stand out against the plain white of her hair & her supple, pale skin giving her a sickly appearance but in truth, she is an asthmatic. When off duty, she wears a plain, dark grey kimono with white flowers all over it. Personality Nadare is a calm & kind person, usually speaking in hushed tones because she is shy. Due to her sever asthma she cannot preform errand running duties. Instead, she stays behind & looks after paitents in the Fourth Division barracks. Many of her squad admire her & look up to her because of her skill & dedication with healing. Some call her the 'pale-faced angel' because of her sympathetic tendencies & soft voice. However, like anyone she can get angry. If someone drops something accidently she won't mind but, when dealing with the Eleventh Division, she has a short fuse & will even threaten with her sword in order to get them to listen. Due to this, she has sever mood swings in order to catch them off guard, often acting like an army sargent when her captain & assistant captain aren't around. After she gets angry, she apologies & promises to be nicer if you will co operate. History Early life: Nadare came from the 1st district in West Rukongai known as Jinrinan (潤林安, lit. Lush Forest Peace). Ever since arriving there she had to depend on others because of her infrequent asthma attacks. Because no one had seen it before, the reactions were mixed. She spent most of her days bedridden because of this. She always felt jealous of the other kids who could go out in the sun & play. Things went on like this until she decided to apply for entry into the Shinō academy because she thought that the Shinigami of Fourth Division could help her. She managed entry on her second try. Academy life: When she first jouned the academy, the teachers there said that she reminded them of Jushiro Ukitake who also had white hair & was very sickly. Over time she grew used to her breathing problems. During her first days there, she developed a friendship with Torikai Maiyuma who would help her when she had an asthma attack. She has also met with Nori Ibuki once or twice but never got to know her because Nori kept on saying 'you'll never understand how I feel. Now, please go away'. Nadare graduated within two years of entering & joined Tenth Division. Moving squads: After passing out from a severe asthma attack, the captain of the Tenth Division decided to move her to the Fourth Division so she wouldn't have any problems. When her condition was brought to the attention of the captain, Nadare was excluded from errand duties & cleaning just in case she passed out again. She now looks after the patients in the barracks with her amazing kidō skills. Over time, she developed a special kidō that helps numb the effects of asthma. She still can't do any severe running around because the kidō is in its development stages still. Powers & abilities * Hakuda: Nadare has average Hakuda skills but cannot use them much because of she has asthma. She excells at using her height to an advantage. Because she is short, she uses her legs a lot more than her fists in order to reach taller opponents. * Kidō: Because she is part of the Fourth Division she excells at using kidō. She developed a special kind of kidō to help her asthma when she doesn't have her ventolin on her. She can use up to level 50 kidō without incantation but, she achieved this because she had trouble remembering the incantations. * Zanjutsu: Unlike most members of her squad she is pretty good with wielding a sword & if needed, can take on at most, a 4th seat with no problems. Her skills are this good due to her previously being a member of the Tenth Division. * Hohō: She has amazing hohō skills, up to the point that Tori-kai says she can out run the wind. Over time, she has proved that she can't live up to this boast however, she can keep up with gale force winds proving that she is extremely fast. On occasion, she has out run Nori Ibuki countless times, making her extremely jealous. Zanpakutō Shiro Tora (白 虎 lit. White tiger) in its sealed state is a katana with grey bandages around the blade & guard. * Shikai: Shiro Tora's release command is Sanchō-jō no gōon (山頂上の轟音 lit. roar on the mountain peak). 's shikai release]]When releasing her zanpakuto, she holds her sword with both hands like a fan & split in into two white tessen with a greyish-turqoise sakura pattern. Shikai special ability: Shiro Tora is a snow and wind attributed zanpakutō with only one attack however, it can be manipulated to perform differently. * Mō fubuki (猛吹雪, Blizzard): This is Shiro Tora's only attack but, is quite powerful. It releases a super strong blast of gale force winds with small snowflakes swept up in it. This move behaves similar to Senbonzakura. Trivia * Her theme is Life is like a boat by Rie Fu Nadare Yamamaru Nadare Yamamaru Nadare Yamamaru Nadare Yamamaru Category:To be Deleted